Venom
"Venom (Music from the Motion Picture)", or simply "Venom", is a song written for the 2018 movie Venom. The song is from the perspective of the titular protagonist villain gloating about his powers and abilities. The song was written and performed by Eminem. Lyrics I got a song filled with sh*t for the strong-willed When the world gives you a raw deal Sets you off 'til you scream, "Piss off! Screw you!" When it talks to you like you don't belong Or tells you you're in the wrong field When something's in your mitochondrial 'Cause it latched on to you, like— Knock knock, let the devil in Manevolent as I've ever been, head is spinnin' This medicine's screamin', "L-L-L-Let us in!" L-L-L-Like a salad bowl, Edgar Allan Poe Bedridden, shoulda been dead a long time ago Liquid Tylenol, gelatins, think my skeleton's meltin' Wicked, I get all high when I think I've smelled the scent Of elephant manure—hell, I meant Kahlúa Screw it, to hell with it, I went through hell with accelerants And blew up my-my-myself again Volkswagen, tailspin, bucket matches my pale skin Mayo and went from Hellmann's and being rail thin Filet-o-Fish, Scribble Jam, Rap Olympics '97 Freaknik How can I be down? Me and Bizarre in Florida Proof's room slept on the floor of 'da motel then Dr. Dre said, "Hell yeah!" And I got his stamp like a postcard, word to Mel-Man And I know they're gonna hate But I don't care, I barely can wait To hit 'em with the snare and the bass Square in the face, this f*ckin' world better prepare to get laced Because they're gonna taste my— Venom, (I got that) Adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) Venom, (I got that) Adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) I said knock knock, let the devil in Shotgun p-p-pellets in the felt pen Cocked, fu*k around and catch a hot one It-it's evident I'm not done V-Venomous, the thoughts spun Like a web and you just caught in 'em Held against your will like a hubcap or mud flap Beat strangler attack So this ain't gonna feel like a love tap Eat painkiller pills, f*ck up the track Like, what's her name's at the wheel? Danica Patrick Threw the car into reverse at the Indy, a nut crashin' Into ya, the back of it just mangled steel My Mustang and the Jeep Wrangler grill With the front smashed, much as my rear fender, assassin Slim be a combination of an actual kamikaze and Gandhi (Gandhi) Translation, I will probably kill us both When I end up backin' into ya You ain't gonna be able to tell what the f*ck's happenin' to ya When you're bit with the— Venom, adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) I said knock knock, let the devil in Alien, E-E-Elliott phone home Ain't no telling when this choke hold On this game will end, I'm loco Became a Symbiote, so My fangs are in your throat, ho You're snake-bitten with my—venom With the ballpoint pen I'm Gun cocked, bump stock, double-aught, buckshot Tire thumper, a garrote, tie a couple knots Fired up and caught fire, juggernaut Punk rock, bitch, it's goin' down like Yung Joc 'Cause the Doc put me on like sunblock Why the f*ck not, you only get one shot Ate sh*t 'til I can't taste it Chased it with straight liquor Then paint thinner, then drank 'til I faint And awake with a headache And I take anything in rectangular shape Then I wait to face the demons I'm bonded to 'Cause they're chasin' me but I'm part of you So escapin' me is impossible I latch onto you like a—parasite And I probably ruined your parents' life And your childhood too 'Cause if I'm the music that y'all grew up on I'm responsible for you retarded fools I'm the super villain Dad and Mom was losin' their marbles to You marvel that? Eddie Brock is you And I'm the suit, so call me— Venom, (I got that) Adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) Venom, (I got that) Adrenaline momentum And I'm not knowin' when I'm Ever gonna slow up and I'm Ready to snap any moment I'm Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em They ain't gonna know what hit 'em (W-W-When they get bit with the—) Other Appearances *The song was featured on the albums Kamikaze and Venom (Music from the Motion Picture) - Single Gallery Images Venom-Eminem-.gif em.png Screen+Shot+2018-10-06+at+1.11.40+AM.png Eminem.png tumblr_pg515upz9z1u85xq6o1_500.gif Videos Eminem - Venom Trivia *Following the release of Kamikaze, the song entered the charts in several countries, hitting the top 50 in the United States, Canada and Australia. Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Solos